


Atlantis Nights

by Syble



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syble/pseuds/Syble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was for the 2010 sga_art_santa .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlantis Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haruechan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruechan/gifts).



> The request: I would actually LOVE a John/Rodney/Keller triangle kind of art... I would actually love anything Rodney (in all shapes and forms); McShep (my non-exclusive-otp), McKeller, even McBecket and McDex (slash rules)! I love AUs and everything from cute to kinky... XD Type of art? Anything but icons...  
> notes; none.


End file.
